All Over Again
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: Inu's kid and Sango's kid fall in love,and become engaged...


Mizu's POV  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
It all started on a fateful day in July. I had run away into the forest because one of my 43 brothers (and 56 sisters) was teasing me. Later on, I would thank him, much to his confusion. I ran far into the forest, I was sure I wouldn't find my way back even if I had wanted to. My mother, Sango, and my father, Miroku, tried to stop me, but I ignored them. I ran and ran  
and ran, my violet eyes watering with tears, my loose brown hair flying behind me, until I was very out of breath. Then I sat down and cried. About 3 minutes after I had started crying, I heard a voice above me. "Why are  
you crying, little girl?" The voice queried, and I had stopped crying almost at once. It sounded like a male. "I was crying because my brother  
called me names." I answered, drying my tears. I didn't want to cry in front of a stranger. "What kind of names?" He asked, and I returned, "Names  
like Ugly, Frog-face, and Agent Evil-Creepy-Girl." I heard a rustle of  
leaves above me, and he said, "Well, you don't look ugly or frog-ish or creepy to me." He had a very soft voice. "You are very beautiful." I felt a slight blush rise up to my face, and I answered, "Sumimasen (Thank you)... but I shouldn't be worrying you about my petty problems..." I saw a pair of golden eyes appear above me, looking out from the think branches. "Nobody's problems are petty. They are all important." He said knowingly. "Why don't  
you come down and sit with me?" I called up, then I instantaneously  
regretted it. "Gomen, gomen (Sorry, sorry)! You don't have to..." He interrupted me. "No, good idea. I think I will." He leapt down beside me. I  
gave a small gasp. He was one of those hanyous that I had heard so much  
about. This one, though, looked harmless. He had beautiful silver hair,  
which he had in a loose ponytail, one like my mother wore when she was around the house. His golden eyes were much more startling up close, and a  
hundred times more beautiful. He wore a red bell-sleeved jacket, and ceremonial pants, and both were much too big for him. His white bangs hung around his eyes, and they were tinged a very light blue. The best part was  
the adorable little doggie ears on top of his head. "Gomen, I did not introduce myself. My name is Inudoga." He said. I almost passed out. "Wow... just... Just beautiful..." Inudoga cocked his furry eyebrow. "Nani (What)?" I  
blushed. "Nothing... Gomen, my name is Mizu. It's just that... You are so beautiful, Inudoga-sama, with your flowing white hair, your adorable ears, and your beautiful golden eyes." He looked surprised for a minute, then he  
laughed. "Me? Beautiful? Ha! I think my eyes are yellow, but if you say  
they're gold; they're gold. Oh, and please, call me Inu-kun. It's much shorter." A smile grew on his face. "What are you doing out here? If my dad  
came out here instead of me, he would go into conniptions if he knew a  
stranger was on his land." I jumped. "I'm on your land?!? Gomen!" He  
grinned again, and the pure cute-ness of it melted my heart. "Don't be  
sorry, Mizu-san. He doesn't know, and he won't ever know. I promise." I  
nodded. "Please call me Mizu-chan, though. We're friends, aren't we?"  
Inudoga smiled. "I guess so. I never really had any friends before." I nuzzled his cheek. "Well, you have one now!" I looked around. "I better be getting home now." I told him. His ears drooped, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Aww, so soon? Why?" He whimpered. "My mom and dad will be worried if I don't get home. I've got to go." He sighed sadly. "Okay, good-bye." He answered. I looked around. 'Which way is home?' I wondered. He smiled kindly when he saw my clueless expression. "Need some help? Are you lost?" He asked. I nodded. He sniffed my clothes and sniffed the air. "What's wrong? Do I smell of honey? It's not my fault, my brothers dumped a bunch of it on me yesterday..." He snickered. "No, I'm getting your scent.  
That way, I can re-trace your steps until you can see your home." I  
followed him around slowly, his nose to the ground, until I did see my house. "Inu-kun, there! That's my house!" I called, and he straightened up, rubbing his nose. "You know how many animals took your path after you did?" I shook my head, curious. "6 deer, 2 rabbits, and 3 foxes!" I hugged him. "Thank you for helping me find my home, Inu-kun!" I kissed his nose, and he grinned. "My pleasure, Mizu-chan!" I pointed to a nearby tree, and said, "How about we meet there each week, on Saturday, so we can see each other soon?" He grinned even wider. "Yes, lets!" We nuzzled each other good-bye,  
and we both set off toward our homes.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Today is Saturday. I am heading into the forest. As usual, I don't see him right away. Then, he leaps down from the big rock, and tackles me. We roll  
down the hill, the grass brushing on our bodies. We came to rest at the  
bottom of the hill. "H-Hey Inu-kun?" I pant, staring into his eyes. He  
grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah?" I cuddled closer, and watched with  
satisfaction as his face went a steady crimson. "How long have we been friends?" I looked up at my best and only friend, and he looked down at me with similar fond-ness. "Well, lessee, we're both 12, and we met when we were six, so... That's 6 years, 4 months, and three days." My eyebrows went  
up. "Well, you've been counting..." He smirked, and I felt warm with familiarity. "Yeah, well, I don't want to be annoying when I say we haven't spent enough time together..." I laughed. "Believe me, if we could, I'd spend  
all day here. I love spending time with you, but my siblings will get  
suspicious if I'm not careful." Inudoga nodded in agreement. "I've got something to show you." He picked me up, and I felt fear whisk through me. He ran toward my house. "You'd better not drop me..." I growled as he jumped over a deep ditch. "I won't." He promised. He stopped about 1/8 mile from  
my house. Then, he put me down, and crawled inside a tree trunk, with a quick "Follow me!" He went down a set of stairs, and I gladly followed. We came out in a big underground room, and it was decorated with a stereo, a wide-screen TV, a bed, and a refrigerator! "Wow! What a place!" I gasped. "It's yours. I dug it and set it up, all by myself! We can meet down here!  
It's even got a voice lock; you've just got to set it." I knocked him  
playfully to the ground, belting my arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, Inu-kun!" I whispered lovingly, kissing his face sweetly. I knew he  
had very sensitive ears, so I kissed him until he was covered with my Strawberry lip-gloss. I gave him a final kiss on the lips. He was very pink in the face, and there was kiss marks all over him! "Uh... you're welcome?" He said in a strangled voice, and I laughed. I checked my clock, and pretty much freaked out. "Oh my gosh! It's almost 5:00! Ohh, I gotta go..." His ears drooped as usual, and he answered, "Okay, but set the voice lock first..." I  
did so, and it turned out that he could mimic my voice perfectly, so he could get in if he wanted to. I left, and the thing I forgot to tell him  
was, he should wash his face of the red kiss marks...  
  
Inudoga's POV  
  
I arrived home in a deep haze, my eyes unfocused. I don't even know how I got home. Next thing I knew, I was on my bed, swooning like a fan-girl. My dream girl had just covered me with strawberry kisses. "Ohh..." I groaned, touching my face gently. I couldn't believe I could get such a big reaction out of her. She's never kissed me before, much less on the lips! I groaned again, almost passing out as the reality of it came over me. "Ohh Halla..." I squealed in delight, then turned on my radio. "Okay, it's request time! If you have a special request, just call in! The number is..." I quickly wrote down the number. Then I called in. 'Maybe it would be more classy if I used  
my MP3?' I wondered silently as the DJ picked up. "Hey yo, dis is M. J. Storm! Yall got a request?" I grinned. "Hi, this is Inudoga, and I'd like  
to make a dedication?" I smirked lightly as the DJ said, "Okay, kiddo,  
whaddaya what to hear?" I squeezed one cheek and answered, "I want to  
dedicate this song to my best friend, Mizu-chan, the song, "Together Forever" By Z-kids?" The DJ replied, "Okay, got it! See ya, kid!" I grinned  
and hung up the phone. Then Kagome-chan, my mom, called me for dinner.  
  
"Hi Kagome-chan, Hi Inu-kun!" I greeted my parents as I sat down. I don't know why, but Kagome and Inuyasha insist that I call them that. The strange thing was, they both froze for a second, then Inu-kun burst out laughing, and Kagome-chan almost passed out. "What? What?!?" I cried; I hated to be laughed at. Inu-kun finally got over his laughter to say, "Well, guess my Lil' Inu-kun-Jr. is quite the ladies man!" Then he burst out in laughter  
again. I blinked. "What in the four hells is he talking about?!?" I shrieked. "Your face..." Choked Kagome-chan. "Go look at your face..." I gave her a 0.o look, then looked behind me into the living room mirror. Then I  
gasped. My whole face was covered in sweet, red kiss-marks! "Mizu's kisses!" I gasped aloud, and Inu-kun laughed even more. Even my ears were covered with kiss-marks. I looked like a patchwork quilt ! "Ooh, Inudoga's got a girlfriend!" He teased, then went back to laughing. Then he started  
singing, 'Inu-kun and Mizu, sittin' in a tree'. Oh Halla. "Inuyasha, be mature!" Cried Kagome-chan, and I gave her a silent Thank you. "Since when  
did you have a girlfriend?" She queried. My eyes dulled, and a truly vicious look came to my face. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a girl  
I've known for a while! Her name's Mizu, and I've known her since I was  
six! I built a big underground clubhouse, and she was so overcome with emotion, she just forgot what she was doing! That's how I got like this!" I pointed to my face, then sat back in my seat, and folded my arms. Inu-kun was still snickering, and he let a snort come out every once in a while. "You smell like strawberries..." He began to snicker again. I glared at him. His snicker turned into a full-blown laugh. 'Dork." I thought as Kagome- chan tried to calm him. "Well, Hon, we would like to meet her, or at least, why don't you tell us about her?" I sighed, nodding in agreement. "Well, she's 5" 3', with long, dark brown hair, and she always has a tiny braid on the side of her head." I closed my eyes, her image welling up in front of me. "She has bright violet eyes, and she's very smart, but she doesn't wear  
glasses." I smiled blissfully as I remembered the feel of her pining me down and kissing me. "She has the most perfect smile, and her kisses are heaven..." I gave a loving sigh; I didn't know what I was saying! "Truly a beauty beyond compare..." Inu-kun burst out laughing again, and I snapped out of it. 'Did I say that?' I wondered. "Uh, I mean, she's okay..." I muttered,  
flushing crimson. I started, wondering where my foster big brother was.  
"Hey, where's Shippo-kun?" I asked. "Oh, he's spending the night at a friend's..." Muttered Kagome-chan. Deciding I wanted out of there, I stuffed  
my dinner down my throat, and then, kissed Kagome-chan, quickly saying,  
"Great dinner, Mom!" Then I sped off to my room. I've never been so embarrassed in my life! "Man, I hope I can get the kisses off..." I muttered as I scrubbed my face and ears with Dove Watermelon soap. It's so faint,  
the smell of watermelon I mean, only demons can smell it. Same with the  
lipstick stuff, guess... After I was done, I surfed the Internet for a couple hours, then fell asleep, gradually falling into a dream of flowers  
and hot tubs and Mizu... Wait, where did she come from?!? Stupid kisses...  
  
Okay, first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it... Oh, and if you were  
wondering, in my version, the Inu-gang defeat Naraku, use the Shikon No Tama to save Kohaku, and live in the same neighborhood in the 20th century  
with Kagome. Inu marries Kag, and Mir marries San, of course. 


End file.
